Heaven's Legacy
by K.M. Alleena
Summary: All choices lead one down a path. Will this path lead to chaos, or will it lead to a legacy nobody can forget?
1. Prologue

Heaven's Legacy

An RO Fan fiction by Katie

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online.

The names of some were based on the characters of the friends on shadowRo.

**Prologue**

_It was…so long ago…now that I reflect upon my memories. I sit here, a phantom of my former self, tied to a shrine in Amatsu. Above me, thunder rolls across a grey, angry sky…my husband's legacy forever follows me. Around me, through the Cherry Trees, my Children and Grandchildren run, and I…no longer can run with them…_

_For me, it started when I was an acolyte. The church of Prontera, and even the King himself saw great promise in me. I would be a leader, I would take control of situations, and I would help fix our forsaken planet, starting with the religious views of others. At Priesthood, I would lead a healing troop in the Pronteran Crusades. I never believed that I could… but everyone always seemed to think of me as their leader. I suppose… I should begin there, if I would tell you the whole truth. Every word of it starts in the Church. All of my life, every decision is based on that place…_


	2. Chapter One: Acolyte

**Chapter 1: Acolyte **

"Heaven, Darling." Mother said, with a worried look on her face. She was a Blacksmith, one of the best in repairs and upgrades there could ever be. Her name was Aerie, and she had long blonde hair that fell to the center of her back. "Why on earth would you rather set out as…as…an Acolyte? Don't you want to be a great Blacksmith like me, or your father?"

As her head shook in disapproval, her blue eyes closed shut behind black framed glasses. I heard the sound of heavy boots behind me as my father walked in, Ace Steele, the very best Whitesmith, always making indestructible swords, and marketing them off at a very high value, much more than they were worth.

"Let her go, Aerie. Just…let her go be a nitwit with a bible." He said. His voice was stone cold, and deep. With a flick of dark brown, messy hair, and a cross of strong, scarred arms, he stared down at me. His brown eyes were sad, though he would never dare admit it. "She is thirteen years old, and plenty old enough to decide how she wants to help our country. And damn it, the time has come, we've trained her long enough."

His words stung at first, making me flinch. I knew though, he was just trying not to be upset, just trying to act strong like he always did.

Mother tapped her slender, yet strong fingers on the table. I knew they believed a little of what the King and the Church proclaimed, all about God. But they were…more set on their ways, and on the paycheck their teamwork always produced.

"I just want to hear her reasoning, Ace." she said, irritation lacing her voice. She turned to me, and stared into my deep green eyes, slightly scowling as she did so. I hid behind my hair, dark enough brunette to hide me from her stare.

"I want to help. I want to help people. Heal…people." I mumbled, staring at my hands folded in my lap.

"I don't…don't like making things like swords. I'm…I'm sorry…" I said. A tear ran down my face, and onto my folded hands.

"Hah. Well it's nothing to be sorry about. We were leaving for Morroc anyway; and at that point, it was either you become a merchant, or you become a thief." Mother stated, tapping her nails again. "And you know damn well I would never let you become a lowly, filthy thief."

I cringed as she spoke, for I knew she thought I was wasting my life, following the Church, following God.

"We will pay your tuition, and you'll stay here to train. I guess all we have to say to you is good luck, Heaven." Father said, sighing and unfolding his arms.

"Thanks…" I said, my voice small, weak.

"Go. Get packed, so we can get this done already." Mother said. She got up and crossed her arms as she walked away, and out of our room at the Prontera Inn.

My father turned to me, and sighed until his shoulders relaxed.

"Hun, you know she loves you. But I think she wanted you to want to be just like her." he said, softly for once.

"Why did you two name me Heaven?" I asked in a whisper.

"Why? It's obvious by just my name, that this was what was meant to be."

Father put his hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe, the day you were born, she secretly wished you could be everything she couldn't be. I know that's my wish."

And with that, he walked out, boots stomping heavily over the wooden floorboards. I unfolded my hands, and stood up, packing my small bag with a few things I would need along the way, such as my black cat doll my father bought for me, and the small red ribbons my mother fought and won from an Alice before I was even a thought in her head. Under my mattress, I had hidden a small bible an Acolyte girl had left at our stall as we sold our wares in the marketplace, and also, wrapped in soft cloth, was a shiny golden circlet I had bought with my whole life's allowance. It was beautiful, and represented everything I wanted to be. All the gemstones, pale blue in color, represented something magical. It was breath taking, and I would never let go of it. Carefully, I packed them away, and prepared to make the biggest change I could imagine.

It wasn't too far out of the way to the Prontera Church. It was a few miles through the city, to the very northern point, and then east of the King's Castle. I sat in the back of the cart as my parents drove it and lead the two Peco Pecos that pulled it. I had to admit, I was a tad bit nervous. It would be an actual job I would take on, and who knows where that could lead? I knew I had the choice of becoming a Monk, and defending the religion I would study for the next five years of my life… and I was already sure that wasn't the way I wanted to put my training to use. My choice would be a Priestess, and one who was skilled in curative magic, at that. I always admired them, how beautiful they were in their dresses, and how handsome the Priests looked in their robes. I wanted to be in their Ranks, and sooner than later, surpass those ranks, too.

Finally, we arrived at our destination. Before me, the church loomed, casting a shadow laced with the beautiful sparkling colors of the double stained glass windows. The door was so tall, it even towered above my Father, who I had always deemed unnaturally tall. It was carved elegantly with religious symbols, and words in Latin, a language I wished I could understand. I wanted to run my hand over those letters, to feel what they meant, as if I was blind. Whoever carved them, they knew what they meant and added them to these doors with all of their heart, I was sure of that.

"Okay. So. Let's go. We have to pay Heaven's Tuition." Mother said, climbing out of the cart, and patting the head of the closet Peco Peco. She didn't even turn back to wait for me to follow. It was my Father, who lifted me out of the back of the cart.

"You'll do great." He said, with a worried look on his face. I nodded, and reached back into the cart to get my bag, and hurried along behind her. As I caught up, I cleared my throat, trying hard not to cry.

"Mother?" I asked, finally giving a firm tone to my voice.

She sighed.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say…you won't be disappointed," I started, "I will be the best Acolyte in my class. I promise you. Just wait and see."

She stopped walking, and I ran past her, tears burning behind my eyes and sobs caught in my throat. At the door, I regained myself, and forced a smile, before pushing it open.

"Heaven…" My Mother whispered, as she watched me run inside, "I have never doubted you…"

My father walked up behind her and took her hand, before lifting and kissing it.

"Don't give her such a hard time. I know what you wanted her to do, but we both know… this was her fate." he said.

My mother sighed again, and looked skyward.

"I know. I know…but she…she has so much potential…" She said, sighing again, and dropping her arms.

"She does. She's gonna change the world one day," My father stated, smiling. "I just know it."


	3. Chapter Two: Church Walls

**Chapter 2: Church Walls**

"The Ceremony will begin shortly. We actually have a few new recruits today." Said Sister Serena. She was a Cleric, and wore the classic brown robes and the cross. She wasn't actually a Priestess, but instead a teacher for new acolytes. She turned to my parents, after putting away a very large sum of zeny that paid my entire 5 year tuition to the Church's training program. My parents were given all sorts of souvenirs, all emblazoned with my name. I wondered if they'd show them off in Morroc. That's where they headed off to, immediately afterward. They figured they'd monopolize that economy, in the middle of nowhere. Secretly, I wished they wouldn't… part of me wanted them to stay, yet part of me was glad I didn't have to go.

Sooner than not, the new kids, and I were sort of corralled in the back. There was five of us, three girls, and two boys. There was Rayne, who wanted nothing more than to be a Monk, and live in the woods for a long time. She was tough, and acted like nothing scared her, even though I could tell other wise. She had long brown hair tied back in a braid and fastened with a small pin. Her eyes were blue, with flames of dim ambition. The shy one, Lilly, was her sister, and looked almost exactly the same, but was one year younger, almost to the day. She was on the path to be a Priestess, just like me. She wanted to run an infirmary somewhere remote, maybe in the same woods her sister would be training in.

As for the boys, they sort of kept to themselves, making jokes about the old folk walking around, or some other such business. One was named Thomas, and the other Nathan, both of which wanted to be Monks, from what I could discern. I figured it would suit them. So only that girl Lilly and I would become Priestesses from our small group. I couldn't wait for that to begin.

Soon, I saw another acolyte, this one looked like he had been here for a while. He was laughing and leading a group of other acolytes past our room and into the main hall, to the pews…the ceremony was about to start. For some reason, my eyes lingered on him, with tied-back brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Would I be a leader like he was? I wouldn't know.

Sister Serena walked in then, and beckoned for us to follow her. The lights dimmed and were replaced by many lighted candles. In front of us, pews stretched for what seemed like miles. I saw young Priests and Priestesses as well as plenty of Acolytes sitting, and watching, smiles across their faces. I had to admit, it was a little overwhelming. I felt Lilly tug on my sleeve.

"Just, keep walking." she whispered, from behind me. I nodded, gulping air as if I couldn't breathe. Then I saw him again, in the pews up ahead a few steps. That acolyte with the tied-back hair. His eyes were kind, and I saw him say "Way to go!" but I couldn't hear a sound.

Snapping back to reality, We actually were up to the altar where we lined up, the five of us. Sister Serena stood in front of us, smiling like we were her children. Behind us, a voice boomed, gentle yet strong, laced with kindness.

"Thank you for attending, my students." he said, followed by a chuckle. I heard footsteps behind me. Sister Serena backed up, and sat in the front pew, still grinning madly. A large, jolly looking man in a brown robe, wearing a golden cross, stepped forward, and faced the crowd.

"These novices, merely the age of Thirteen will undergo their first change, a change of job." He announced, "…And as you all know, it is quite the transition. With each step, you grow more powerful, but indeed, so do the enemies, and your responsibility to vanquish them."

He turned to us then, and I noticed he was holding a blue, leather-bound bible.

"Young Ones. I am Father Byron. Consider me the Headmaster of sorts of this establishment, this school for acolytes if you will." He walked and laid a hand on each of our heads, whispering a passage out of his now opened bible. As he finished, he spoke again, facing us this time.

"You are in charge of your fate. You chose this path, and now, by the power vested in me by way of God, you are Acolytes." he said, smiling again. A very strange looking woman scurried out of the doorway to the girl's dormitory. She wore long dress-like robes in a vibrant red, countered by very plain beige stripes. Her sleeves were as long as the her robes, as was her distinctly blue-toned hair.

"Wow! Look, a Professor from Yuno! See her hair?" Whispered Rayne excitedly. I nodded, as she walked, and handed a scroll to each of the Boys, then to Rayne herself, next to Lilly, and finally to me.

She sighed a bit, but smiled, before clicking her heels and spinning around.

"I hereby declare that in the Records of Prontera, and Throughout the Regions of Rune-Midgart, and Schwartzvald Republic, ALL of you are officially declared Acolytes. You may change jobs once before a re-licensure must occur, at which time myself, or another capable employee of King Tristan III's employment cabinet will return with the new certification forms. Have a wonderful year." She said, sighing immediately afterward. She suddenly pulled out a scroll from her bag, and checked it, sighing again, before folding up her scroll and putting it away. I was impressed, of course. She must have had that memorized for quite some time. I was dazed, and couldn't help by smile. I was an Acolyte now! I hugged the scroll I was given to me, and I heard a small chorus of laughter from the crowd.

"Heaven." Lilly whispered. I heard her run somehow, and then felt my sleeve being pulled.

"HEAV!" She exclaimed, shortening my name. I snapped back to reality for a moment, and looked at her.

"We have to go get changed." she said. Her face was flushed red with embarrassment as the crowd giggled at my pause.

"Oh, yeah. Okay." I said, nodding, and finally managed to follow her. As she pulled me along, I glanced over my shoulder to see that Acolyte with the tied-back hair sitting with his arms crossed. He was grinning, yet he closed his eyes and shook his head at me. I felt my own cheeks glow red too. All in that moment, I absolutely could not believe I just stood there in front of all those people.

After what seemed like endless flights of stairs, we finally made it up to our own rooms in the girl's dormitory. Lilly, Rayne and I all shared a bedroom, where the whole seventh floor shared a common room and a common bath. We had a maid, too, who I thought was very nice, despite her outlandish hair color and accent, much like the Professor from earlier. She said she came to the Dorms every other day to keep it tidy. That was all I needed to know.

In the bedroom, we all drew straws to see who would get the bed by the window.

"I hope I get it!" Rayne said, flouncing over and falling backwards onto it. All of them were canopy styled, but this one had royal blue satin sheets and drapery.

"Rayne! Let's be fair. Get your smelly self off of that, before I make you!" Lilly said. It was the toughest thing she had ever said.

"Fine. We'll draw straws." Rayne said, leaping up. She rummaged in her bag for her notebook, and tore out a piece of paper. I was appalled. My parents always taught me to appreciate the more expensive things in life, and of course paper of that thickness and in such a beautiful book was one of them. Rayne tore off three pieces, two of which were the same length, and one was short.

"Whoever gets the short one gets the window bed. Sounds fair?"

Lilly and I both nodded, before Lilly took the straws. I pulled one and concealed it in my hand, as per the rules, and then Rayne drew hers.

"Okay, 1...2...3...!" Said Lilly. At three, we all revealed the straws.

"NO FAIR! HEAVEN HAS THE SHORT ONE!" Rayne shouted. I grinned a little at my stump of paper. I secretly wanted the Windowed side. She shrugged before moving right as Lilly moved left, and sat on their own beds. Lilly's had a forest green theme to it, while Rayne's had a ruby red glow.

Soon enough, there was a knock on the door.

"Iz thiz ah, how you say, em. Bad Time? I have ze uniformz for you." came the voice of the Maid.

"No, it's okay! Come on in, Ma'am." I called. The door swung open.

"Heavenz?" She called, reading the tag. I jumped up and grabbed them.

"Raynez?" She called, and Rayne followed suit.

"Lilliz?" She called again. Lilly curtsied before taking hers.

"Thanks!" She said.

"Not ze problem. Havez a vonderful dey." She said.

"I wonder how come the Professor didn't sound like her." Rayne said, as she dashed into the walk - in closet to change. I shrugged, and Lilly giggled a little. Soon enough, Rayne emerged. She had also been given a small ribbon, purple in color, and tied that to the bottom of her braid.

"You look great!" Lilly said, rushing up for a hug. "But it's my turn now!"

The process was repeated, but Lilly had decided to Tie the ribbon like a headband, and let out her long braid. Her hair was actually a few shades lighter than Rayne's upon closer inspection, and was also quite wavy.

"Heaven, it's your turn!" She said. I grabbed my bag, and rushed inside the closet. The outfit wasn't too complicated, and most of it was soft cotton, which was also warm and comfortable.

The stockings and shoes were the most complicated, as I had been used to my tomboyish novice outfits I had been using to train in. After everything was on straight, I couldn't think of anything to do with my hair. My outfit did come with a purple ribbon, which I tried putting in the back. It didn't quite suit me so I pulled it out again, unfortunately ripping it clear in half.

Instead of worrying, I smiled, and pulled my dark hair forward, wrapping the ends like two tiny cinches, and finishing them each with tiny bows I was barely able to complete. I took out my mom's own small ribbons, realizing I wanted to make them into hair pins…and that would have to wait. I tucked them back in my bag, and my hand hit the soft cloth that was protecting my circlet.

I pulled that out, and unwrapped it, admiring it's sparkle once again. Looking into the mirror, I carefully placed it on my head, and hooked it behind my ears as it should be. It was perfect. I really looked the part now, that I had the licensure to wear it. I held my breath a little, while grinning as I waltzed out for them to see.

Rayne's mouth seemed to fall open.

"Where'd you get that? Those cost so much zeny!" Lilly exclaimed, rushing up to get a good look at it.

"It's kind of a long story." I answered meekly.

"Oh we'll listen. We don't have work until Monday. It's Friday." Rayne said, also moving in closer to me. I nodded, and then began to tell them something I had never told anyone else.

"I was born in Alberta, and the first place my parents moved was to Izlude, when I was five. They used to sit me on their shop stall, to draw in customers, and people would give me zeny after I handed them their receipt. About three years later, we moved to Prontera to see if business would pick up, which of course it did. I actually worked, and last year I actually would deliver merchandise locally to build strength. I got wages from working, and tips from customers. I just never spent it, because my parents always had plenty to get us through. We just never had a house, so it was a lot easier for them. I know they didn't plan to stay so long. So, I convinced them I wanted to see the church, that everyone went every Sunday, and we should, too. They agreed, and somehow we stayed here for the past five years. I fell completely in love with learning everything, about the religion. Of course, my parents wouldn't buy a bible if it was the only thing on the market… So I decided last year that I would become a Priestess one day. When I was out on a delivery, I brought along my savings, which I had stored in this bag. I had just enough to buy this one from a trader from Morroc. He said it was special, and I felt it. It had an aura that the ones the Geffen traders sold never had. He told me I had to have a license to wear it, and that only magical folk could handle it's energies without being overwhelmed, let alone caught by the Royal Guard and thrown in Jail. I bought it anyway, and hid it away from my parents. It cost me twelve thousand zeny, and I've only got about two hundred zeny left of it." I said, shrugging it off, as the girls stared wide eyed at me. "But I feel more protected by it, somehow. As if some holy force wanted me to have it. I always have. It just feels stronger now that I can wear it."

"That's incredible. Our parents bought us ones from the Geffen traders, I found them hidden away, with a note about Priesthood on them…I never felt those energies before." Lilly said. "I suppose our parents paid a lot for ours, and are waiting for our first four years to be over before they were given, to make them important. Rayne'll have to make her pilgrimage after that…." Lilly said, trailing off. Rayne patted Lilly's head.

"She means to say ours won't be nearly as sentimental as yours is."

I nodded, laughing a little, before I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I chimed, as Lilly glared at Rayne without speaking.

I swung open the door to reveal that Acolyte with the tied-back hair.

"Whoa, this is the Girl's Dorm!" I exclaimed, without thinking. The girls behind me giggled, and I turned around to glare at them.

The Acolyte looked down at a paper, before folding it and tucking it into his pocket. He looked a little foreign, as if he was from one of the trade cities of Rune-Midgart. His skin was slightly darker, but not too tan, and his eyes were a very dark brown, that matched his hair.

"Yeah I know. I'm Xoai Byakuya. I was sent by Father Byron to tell Lilly and Rayne Cinderfall and Heaven Steele that they need to go to the grand hall again to be assigned to a group. I'm hoping this is the correct room?" He said, without even missing a beat.

"I'm Heaven Steele. They're Lilly and Rayne. I guess this is the right room." I said with a grin. I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Xoai."

"Likewise, I'm sure. Nice Circlet by the way." He said, grinning again. "Alright. I'm going. Sayonara." He said, waving and walking away. I closed the door.

"He looks like he's from Amatsu. Sounds like it, too." Lilly commented.

"No, more like Kunlun or Louyang." Rayne said, looking thoughtful.

"We were just in Amatsu. He speaks like they do. Or at least that goodbye part." Lilly retorted.

"Well nevertheless. He's not Pronteran like we are, even though he has no accent." Rayne said, again crossing her arms.

"I don't think it matters. We've better get going." I said, secretly feeling dumb for never being in any of the countries the girls had apparently vacationed in.

"Yeah, well I guess we should go, these walls are boring me already, I want to do some work!" Rayne said, almost running out of the door.

My mind was still stuck on the comment about my circlet, but I managed to move this time, down the seven flights of stairs, a true smile plastered across my face.


	4. Chapter Three: The Green

**Chapter 3: The Green**

"GROUP A!" Shouted Sister Serena. That was myself, and Lilly along with many of the other acolytes that would serve as our tutors or those who had only a precious few days more experience than we. Rayne, and the new boys were in a different group lead by Brother Joseph, for their training was more along the lines of combat than healing. This was our first day out on the job, and we had received a staff carved out of Willow Wood. To our best understanding, Willows were living trees that roamed the forests around certain towns, including my birthplace, Alberta.

"Team One…" Sister Serena said, pacing in front of me.

"Heaven Steele, Lilly Cinderfall, Renee Rose, Tai & Rai Jacobs, Andrew Smith. You'll be tutored today by Xoai Byakuya and Arwin Starcielle."

Arwin stepped out of nowhere, nodding and thanking Sister Serena. She was obviously from Geffen, for her skin was naturally dark, and her eyes shone blue with sparkles. She also had slightly pointed ears and jet black hair that was tied back loosely, and fell to the bottom of her back. She was super slender, yet strong, and I knew she was one of the Wood Elves that spent their existence hunting…I wondered why she stood there in a Priestess's uniform, green as the leaves with brown and gold trim, and silver shoes. She had a flower pin in her hair, that looked a lot like a little red tulip. I realized she was a lot older than me, about Seventeen, where Xoai was only about Fifteen. Sister Serena kept making teams, but Arwin and Xoai stepped forward, and spoke to us. Arwin started.

"Okay guys. It's so nice to see the new faces, welcome to the Church!" She said. "As you all know, hopefully, we're out on the green, or the first field south of Prontera. There are a few creatures roaming about to get us started, and I know you might think some of them are cute…but they are monsters. Most of them have no evil intent, but their appearance so close to the city is the first sign of trouble. There will be monsters more powerful and harder to defeat, drawn here by it's lower counterparts. It's our job to defeat these monsters using our Holy Auras. Usually, we'd be taking on the dead and demonic in evil, dark places, cleansing it so that the near-by villagers can rest at night without worry. I've seen more than my share of those situations…I'd be glad to be out here while I can." She explained.

"I'm splitting you guys into stations, I'll be on Station one with Tai, Rai and Andrew, and Xoai will take care of Heaven, Lilly and Renee. Let's go clear five porings, 2 lunatics and a drops. Please don't clear any pupa, as they're harmless and don't lead to evil monsters roaming about." She placed her hands on her hips, and spoke again. "Okay, Girls, and Andrew. Let's get this done before Xoai does. Let's not make me look bad."

"Yeah so. Hello again Heaven, Lilly. And How's it going Renee?" The girl named Renee was very short for her age and had a head of golden curls. She also had very dark grey eyes that looked nonchalant, and even bored at times.

"It's okay. I guess." she said, yawning and stretching, before walking over to Xoai. "I just want to be a priestess already!"

"Well that'll be in a few years. I kinda want to be a Priest myself. Two Years left for me, and Three For you. Four for Lilly and Heaven. Might as well make the best of it!" he said.

He motioned for us to follow him as a poring made it's way to the bit of clearing we were standing in on the green.

"Heaven, you first. Just hit it. Don't worry about it." Xoai said. I was nervous, a little bit. But it didn't seem that hard. So I walked up.

"Poi Poi." Said the poring, afterwards viciously attacking and consuming a flower. But then it looked cutely at me.

"I'm sorry." I said, and then whacked it with my staff. Bits of it flew every which way, and all of a sudden, I felt like crying. At the same time, I felt stronger.

"Congratulations! You've defeated your first monster." Xoai exclaimed. He laid a hand on my shoulder, then abruptly pulled it away, placing it behind his head with a grin.

"Just a few more of these. I suppose. I know the next step will be harder."

So, we continued our ruthless disregard for the Poring Community, and I actually forgot to care after awhile. I wanted to be a Priestess, and I knew this would bring me one step closer. The day was done though, and I walked back from the green with Xoai, while Lilly and Rayne caught up with each other.

"So. That was fun, wasn't it, Heav?" He asked. I looked at him, before speaking again.

"It's Heaven. It was okay. At first I was upset. But, I got over it pretty quickly. Arwin was right, there'll be worse we have to deal with."

"True." Xoai said, and placed his hands in his pockets, before walking again. "I personally don't mind it if they're an undead race plaguing a place. This basic stuff just seems so cold sometimes."

I understood what he was saying, and I wished it didn't have to be that way.

"So Heaven." His voice interrupted my thoughts. "Where are you from?"

"Everywhere. I was born in Alberta. My Parents were renowned blacksmiths. They had gone back to do some business with the Merchant Guild. I lived in Izlude and finally here for a while. They're headed for Morroc now." I kicked a small pebble in the dirt. "What about you?"

"Ah. Well my Mom's from Kunlun. My Dad's from Amatsu. I was born there. But we moved when I was very young here, because my dad's a Lord Knight, and the King wanted him in the Royal Guard... and Mom, she's a High Priestess. I am sure they are working out issues in the Arunafeltz States, before those issues become problems. I'm here, and I was already enrolled to be a swordsman, but I decided my calling was Church. So I left, got my parents' tuition money back, and tried here." He explained.

"That's really neat." I answered. "Much more interesting than my pair of Money Loving parents."

"Well at least you got a cool last name out of it. People can barely pronounce mine when they see it on paper, let alone my first. What a disaster." he said, laughing.

"Not really. It's kind of Exotic, and nice. From a land most of us haven't seen."

"Two lands actually. Mom wanted me to have a first name from her country. Want to know what it means?" He asked.

"What does it mean?" I asked, jokingly. I saw the church up ahead, and lights were on, as the students before us piled inside.

"It means mango. Like the fruit." He answered, and laughed. "Well, I'll be seeing you." He waved, and ran ahead, meeting up with some of the other guys.

I smiled to myself, and walked quickly back inside. As much as I wanted to hear about what happened to them, I was so sure that Rayne and Lilly would want to hear about my day out there on the green. What would they say? How would they react? How would I react? All I knew was that I couldn't wait to go somewhere else, and I hoped that Arwin would keep Lilly and my team together. I rather enjoyed working with her, and of course I really enjoyed talking with Xoai.

I never expected this, not in the first couple of days. Soon, the doors opened for me, and I walked inside. It was supper gathering, and then of course, study hour in the dorms, before free time was allowed. Then, I would share my story.


	5. Chapter Four: Petals

**Chapter 4: Petals**

"Hey. Happy Birthday, Heaven!" Said Rayne, clapping her hand down on my shoulder. I had finally turned fourteen, just a mere week after she did. It was early January now, and cold as could be in Prontera. Snow was due to fall, and everyone was anxious about our field practical, and if we would be able to travel that far in such weather. Father Byron was attempting to organize warp portal parties, but to the City of Payon, where the chaperones could rest up and recover from so many students using their magic. I had learned warp portal already, and Lilly wasn't too far off from it.

"We bought you a muffin from the bakery in town. We kind of snuck away from Daily Prayers to get it this morning." Lilly said. She pulled out of her bag a small white box wrapped in a red ribbon. I smiled, for no matter how much money my parents had, they always told me birthdays weren't celebrations, they were a waste of hard earned money.

"Thanks guys. I really appreciate it!" I said, opening the box to reveal a chocolate muffin.

"Gluttony in a box. Thanks." I said, laughing. I broke it into three pieces and shared it with them, and I could tell they were grateful for that.

"So, did you hear Arwin got accepted to the Pronteran Royal Guard?" Rayne said, stretching her arms out, cracking her knuckles. "She's going to be a lead for the Glast Heim Under-Prison raid, because of how quickly and efficiently she casts her heal skill. It's in the newspaper, because she is supposedly new hope for the soldiers."

"Well, isn't she lucky. At least she'll be saving lives." I said, absent-mindedly. Lilly looked at me, and then dropped her spoon back into her breakfast cereal.

"Are you serious? The Dark Lord is sending out more and more Monsters to gather information. In the recent news from the Thief-Class Guilds, he seems to be planning a hostile attack on Geffen to get the human blood that he needs to gain more power. Word is he's got…." Lilly gulped, before whispering in a low tone, "…demons…Working for him to find a weakness in the Mage-Class Guild's defense system."

"Lilly. How in God's name do you find all of this out?" Rayne said. A few of the Acolytes around her gasped at her blatant use of the Lord's name. I giggled to myself a little.

"Newspapers, and from the Sanctuary downstairs. You know, the infirmary we run down there?"

"Actually, I was too busy hitting things with a mace to realize we had one." Rayne said sarcastically. Lilly glared at her.

"Okay guys, the second semester is starting. Today. In case you forgot, we have entrance exams to take."

I said, finishing off my birthday muffin, and standing with my bible in hand.

"Aw Heav. Don't leave yet!" Rayne said, latching on to my arm.

I pulled away from her, but stopped walking.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because…why?"

"Because I'm here?" came another voice. I knew at once who it was.

"Hi, Xoai." I answered, smiling. Rayne and Lilly turned around, to giggle like the fools they were. Xoai handed me a small brown box.

"Uh. Happy Birthday!" He said.

"Oh thanks. You didn't have to." I answered.

"Yeah, I did. Trust me. Alright. I've got a test to take. The third year mid-term exams are… well a lot more boring. I I'll talk to you afterwards. Definitely." Xoai said, waving, and escaping again.

"HAH. SEE?" Rayne said, loudly.

"Oh hush…" I said, staring after him.

"No. Open that present." Rayne commanded. Lilly pushed past her to get a view of it.

I opened the tiny brown box, and inside was a pretty pink flower, that had a sort of lively aura about it.

"Oh my gosh! It's a Romantic Flower! Do you know how rare those are?" Lilly said, stars in her eyes. I blushed red.

"No. I didn't…at least…I can't accept this."

"WHY NOT?" Rayne bellowed, clapping me on the shoulder again, "It's obvious now."

"W-what?" I said, giggling a little.

"Mhm." Lilly agreed, laughing before turning to me. "You realize that those stay alive forever, and keep bugs away. You just have to hold it in your teeth. Oh, and not to mention when given one as a gift, it's extremely romantic. Hence it's name, Romantic Flower." Lilly explained.

"Ugh you know everything, don't you?" I answered, blushing even deeper than before.

"Yep." She said, before abruptly getting up. "I'll see you later. Outside. Father Byron and a whole bunch of the Clerics are doing the warp-portal parties to get to Payon. I bet it's colder there than it is here. But hey, a new experience, and a free stay at their glorious castle."

"Oh, alright. See you, Rayne, and Lilly." I answered.

Walking down the hall, I decided to take the romantic flower out of it's box. I figured I would keep it behind my ear during class, and during any other silent time, I'd wear it as it was supposed to.

I knew I had to thank Xoai later. He really didn't have to get anything for me, let alone this. It was really sweet of him, anyway. But that wasn't the point. He had probably spent his whole allowance on it…on me. I shook it off for now, because I was sure I'd be late to the exam, as always, with the rest of the First Years.

The exam actually wasn't that bad. The speaking portion was recital of spells, and a couple of the prayers we were supposed to have memorized. I had earned the highest marks in spell recital, and the fact that I had mastered warp portal already didn't hurt my grade. It actually earned me the ability to make a team to go to Payon myself, since we would be warping in by the castle, where all manner of staff would come to help us. In general though, even the written character test, and our Language essay, I had earned the highest marks. I wanted to hear from my parents so badly. I wanted to send them out a letter. I just didn't know where to address it. Suddenly, my mood dropped. I felt as if life couldn't get dimmer. I hadn't seen my parents since that last day of July… that was so long ago. I wanted nothing more than to just speak with them, to show them how much I had learned. I wondered if they cared, even. I really didn't know.

Eventually, as I walked on, I felt the chilled air hit my face from the ornate front doors being open.

"Ah!" I shouted, remembering I was able to make my own warp party. Searching frantically, and being beaten by snow, I finally found them.

"Lilly, Rayne. I can warp by myself, I got a perfect score on the exam." I said, breathless.

"We know." They chorused. Rayne crossed her arms.

"I failed the warp thing. Completely. But I got perfect marks on the physical aptitude." She said, showing off.

"Hey. Well. Good luck hitting things with maces." Lilly said, examining her fingernails. Rayne growled at her. The wind blew at us then, raging across our faces, and chilling us all to the bone. I couldn't hear the instructions of Father Byron, just the wind, and a faint rustle after the wind had gone of the bushes to our left.

I was given a photograph of the Payon castle, and told to visualize arriving on it's front yard, while concentrating the magic of the spell around the blue gemstone I was given. I held the gem in my two hands as I mumbled the spell I had learned. I felt the breeze pick up again, but this time, it was concentrated specifically around me. I felt the gem rise on it's own accord with the holy power I was focusing, and I saw all of us arriving safely at Payon Castle. I felt some of my power go with Rayne, and then Lilly, as they walked through my warp. And then, I felt it once again, and then a brush of leaves. Someone or something had teleported with them. I felt weak at first, as if all of my power was drained, but I forced myself to snap open my eyes.

I was surrounded by a holy glow of blue light, and I felt like I was falling, yet I couldn't scream out for help. My brain was rattled with the fear of death, when all of a sudden, it stopped. I was out of breath, and just standing in front of a massive castle, with tough looking guards rushing around us.

Sister Serena was to my left, looking anxious, as Father Byron spoke in a harsh tone to someone… I tried to squint to see far enough away. My head was still spinning a little from the first ever long distance warp I had attempted. At first, I thought it was a girl, but I noticed the outfit was all wrong. It struck me then, who had snuck into my warp, out of the shrubbery.

"Xoai." I whispered, closing my eyes to rub them.

"Yeah, wow. He is SO in trouble. This was for first years only. He'll have to go back with a chaperone or something." Rayne said, putting her hands on her hips. She tossed her braid back over her shoulder before stretching a little; it was a common practice for her. I was relieved to see it, something familiar in all of this. Just as I sighed out the anxiety, a gong chimed from inside of the castle.

A group of guards walked in two lines out of the castle, then stood and crossed their spears. Underneath the crossed spears, someone walked out of the castle. Whoever it was, she was beautiful. She wore what seemed like some sort of hunter's outfit, except it wasn't accented in fur, but in gold fabric. She had a long royal blue scarf tied around her slim waist, that matched the short one around her left arm. Her long deep brown hair billowed along side of them, laced with several tiny braids tied off with gold ribbon and accented by thousands of tiny white flowers. She had a perfect face, angled just slightly. One could tell she was more than just any hunter, much more powerful. She was royal. Anyone looking at her could tell.

"All make way for the Princess Aoi of Payon, fairest sniper in the lands!" Shouted the guard farthest from us. There was an explosion of applause as she stepped forth, and I noticed she had the most ornate white bow in her hand. It was of holy importance, I could see that.

"Thank you." she said, standing just past the guards. Her voice rang out in a soft alto over our crowds, almost as if she was an angel.

"We of Payon welcome you to our humble city in the forests. It is our understanding that a great spirit far away from here has awakened even more than the usual monsters in our humble Archer's Village. At the moment, the cave is a secure location. Understandably, you have come with the protection of your Church so that you might hone your Holy skills here. We do encourage this deed….However…. Your destiny is so much more. From here on, all evil things that lurk in dungeons, all undead that walk attempting to exact revenge…it is your job to close their eyes forever. It is your destiny to free their soul consumed with hatred and let them move on. Remember that as your take your first steps towards Priesthood here in Payon." She said. Her speech moved many of the acolytes, and rallied up most of the ones that would become Monks one day, even Rayne.

Princess Aoi showed us into the Palace, and said that we could not meet the Chief, for he was lost in thought. I found this funny, but the real reason was that he had seen so many classes of first years that he was sick of it by now. The place though, it was so much more fancy than the dorms, and I found it to be a lot more comfortable.

It was at dinner time, however, that I found out the answer to the question I had been meaning to ask all day.

"Xoai." I asked. He glanced at me, but I could tell he was still kind of annoyed at how much trouble he got himself into earlier.

"Why'd you give me such an expensive present?" I asked, touching the romantic flower I wore now behind my ear.

"Oh. I didn't buy it. I found it while I was out in the middle of the night, and I picked it. The first person I thought of was you." He said, absentmindedly leafing through the pages of the bible that was sitting right in front of him.

"Well I really appreciate it. You didn't have to." I said. I could feel that my face was far redder than it should've been. Xoai looked up at me then, with a small smile.

"It suits you, it really does. You look nice with it there." He said.

"Thanks." I answered.

I heard the stomping of Rayne's feet and decided I should ask one more question.

"Why'd you… sneak into my warp portal?" I whispered.

"I just wanted to be here. With you. And to get away. That's all." He answered, shrugging. We were silent as Rayne and Lilly sat down chattering about different things they had seen in the castle.

"Hello, Heav. Xoai." Lilly said.

"SO XOAI. Did you see Aoi? Whoa And I thought Heaven was PRETTY!" she practically screamed, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Excuse her. I really am not sure what's going on with her." Lilly said, flushing as red as I was.

"Yeah, sorry. Um. Just don't mind her, I'm sure she's just thrilled to death about this place." I said softly. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him grinning.

"No worries. With those petals I gave you, there's no contest." he said, before getting up and walking away. I stared as he left, before taking the flower out from behind my ear and just staring at it. Today was one of the biggest changes I had ever faced, in more ways than one.


	6. Chapter Five: So Many Bones

**Chapter 5: So Many Bones**

"LEFT!" I shouted, as Rayne spun around, hitting a zombie with her mace. Her long braid whirled around as she jumped, and hit it square in the face. She had tied a metal skull ring into the end of it, and I could bet that it would hurt a lot to be hit with. Over to my right, Lilly was busy charging her magic power, and I was the last left with enough magic to cast a high level heal. They were surrounding us, and I was getting scared. The first time I saw one, my heart nearly stopped. It was officially Second Year now, late in August, and this was our third field practical here. It was still just as thrilling to defeat the undead.

This time, however, we had to venture to floor two, and bring back an Apple of Archer, something a Skeleton archer treasured more than it's arrows. Our party consisted of Rayne, the Monk trainee, myself and Lilly, as the Priest trainees, and Xoai, who opted to be our supervisor, as he was in fourth year, and one semester away from being able to change jobs.

"Alright, Alright, I'll help. Don't tell Sister Serena." He said, tossing a blue potion to me, and Lilly, before casting heal at every zombie in succession. As the Supervisor, he was supposed to be a fly on the wall of sorts, just watching and protecting, not casting anything unless harm would come of standing idly by. He had notes he had to fill as part of the semester's exam, and I knew it was the part he hated the most.

I fell to the ground once the undead had been cleared away, and drank my blue potion. It was bitter, but had a refreshing effect.

"Why'd you help? We can handle these." I asked, grinning at Xoai.

"Eight of them?" he asked, laughing. "It was a good try though, and props to Rayne with that skull ring trick. I thought those things were otherwise useless."

Rayne grinned as she drank up another red potion. She had been the tank for damage while we recovered our small amounts of magic power. We had been taught when to recharge, but it was still so new, feeling the spiritual levels and knowing just when enough was enough. I suppose that was why we had so little magic, just to be taught to hone our skills.

Just then, I heard the sound of wings flapping in the cave's corridor behind me. I jumped up, and started charging my Holy Light spell.

"A Familiar, just to let you know!" I shouted, running towards the corridor. I heard the others grumble as they rose from their rest.

I saw the menace then, fangs out. How annoying they were, with their purple fur that was too easy to spot in the dim light of the caves.

I felt the air move around me as Holy Light charged. I held on to my Rosary, and started saying the prayer I had been taught. The wind rushed at extreme speeds, and I knew I could cast the spell.

"HOLY LIGHT!" I shouted, my voice echoing. A phantasmal image of a cross blazes down the corridor, shining brightly with holy power. It hit the familiar, knocking it out of the air. It was technically a demon, and so it was destroyed by my magic.

"Great job. Okay, let's go get an Apple of Archer, before I grow sick of this place." Rayne said, absentmindedly.

"Alright, I guess. I know the next floor is through a passage around here somewhere…" I said. Soon enough, I felt the indent in the cave wall, where the opal keystone we had fit perfectly. It creaked and slid open, revealing a completely new floor. My eyes widened.

"Wow. I wouldn't have guessed how cool it would be to open a cave wall." Rayne said.

"Well, let's kill us some Archer Skeletons." Lilly said, pulling out her staff.

"Yeah, let's get moving. We're not supposed to leave the door open that long, there's a chaperone down here with a warp portal out for us, according to the map." Xoai stated. We all just walked on in silence.

At first, we heard the steady drip of water all around us, not a sound to be heard. I was listening, waiting for the angry undead to jump out at us for disturbing their unrest. It was eerie to me, and I felt as if someone…or something was keeping it's eyes on us.

We were walking for hours before the group started to get a little irritated.

"So where are these undead?" Rayne asked with a yawn and a stretch.

"Maybe the other groups scared them off?" Lilly suggested.

"Yeah, because the undead get scared so easily." I retorted. They all giggled.

"I wouldn't put it past these stupid skeletons." Xoai said, holding back laughter.

As we started forward again, I stepped then on something that crunched and made my stomach turn. Looking down, I realized it was a dry bone, something left behind from a skeleton.

It was then, I realized we shouldn't have stopped. Three Skeleton Warriors came rushing out from behind rocky walls and structures, rattling their bones and brandishing long, dangerous daggers. Atop the rock, an Archer Skeleton aimed it's iron arrow straight at me.

"Leave." it hissed, eyes glowing red in it's bare skull. I noticed it had an Apple of Archer atop it's head. There was no way he would miss us, not with the power he wielded.

"PNEUMA!" shouted Xoai, cloaking us in a mist that thwarted attacks from a distance. Rayne didn't stay put, she immediately confronted one Skeleton Warrior, and took up arms with it. She swung her mace like a pro, casting a low level heal every once in a while, weakening it. The blades of the daggers bounded off of the tough wood with a metallic sound. Meanwhile, Lilly began focusing her powers into a buff spell that would help us defend ourselves.

"Angelus!" She said, silently at first. A bell appeared above her head, and chimed, showering us with light that shown as feathers. I kept casting heal on Rayne, and I saw she was hurting.

"DEMON BANE!" Rayne shouted, invoking the holy magic she possessed to aide her strengths in battle against the Skeleton Worker. In one fell swoop, and an accidental kick, the Skeleton was defeated.

We had to turn our attention quickly to the two others that were ganging up on us. I grabbed on to Lilly's hand and borrowed her power to cast a high level heal on both of them. She began charging her Holy Light Spell. Rayne rushed over and swung her mace, knocking an arm clean off of the Skeleton closest to me. Xoai was busy distracting the Archer Skeleton, I heard Pneuma being cast several times over, and heard arrows driving themselves into the dirt nearby.

"LEAVE!" It shouted, with dark energies radiating from it and shaking the whole cave.

"WE WHO WALK HERE ARE CURSED!" it shouted again, almost in agony.

Lilly let out a gasp as the one-armed Skeleton drew close to me and attempted to swing. Her Spell hit it, and knocked it down. It was dead, and it's bones littered the ground. We had one more left to deal with. Rayne rushed at it, full speed, jumping and swinging her braid and the mace. It blocked her mace but failed to block the ring hitting it in the face, cracking it's skull. The head rolled off and across the ground, chattering, before the whole skeleton crumbled to the ground.

The Archer Skeleton turned towards us, as Rayne bounded off of a near wall to get to it's location.

"I DEMAND YOU LEAVE!" It hissed, letting fly an arrow, straight at me. I couldn't move, and I didn't feel the mist of holy power that Pneuma expelled. I watched, like a prey would watch the hunter, so close you could feel it's breath on your face.

But the arrow didn't hit me. Xoai had jumped in front and taken the hit.

"XOAI!" I shouted, rushing to heal him, but he pushed me away before falling to the ground.

"Get him. Get that stupid apple. I'll be fine!" He insisted, casting Pneuma once more over us, before falling completely into the dirt of the cave.

Rayne had somehow managed to get up to the top of the rock, and now stood facing the Archer Skeleton. She knew they were no good at close combat as goes defense, but if that arrow hit her so close… I dared not think about it.

"HEAL!" I shouted, aiming it at the Skeleton. It roared and chattered in pain, before loading another arrow.

Rayne took the moment to swing her mace and knock the skeletal hand off of the bow, making it drop to the ground by our feet. She jumped again, and grabbed the Apple from it's head, before swinging her mace again, knocking the other arm off.

"NO!!" It shouted, before losing it's balance and crumbling to the ground. Rayne ended her jump perfectly on the ground near Lilly, but fell to her knees from exhaustion.

"We finished it." She said, breathing heavily. She took out a red potion as Lilly rushed to her aid.

I, of course, rushed to Xoai's side. He was in pain, and winced as I turned him onto his back. The arrow was sticking out of his shoulder, and I couldn't heal it properly like this.

"Don't. Just go. I'll teleport back." he said, wincing.

"No. I can't leave you like this. I won't." I said, fighting tears. "I'm sorry."

I yanked the arrow out of his shoulder, and he let out a bloodcurdling scream that echoed throughout the cave. My tears fell onto the wound, as I worked to heal it up. It was deep, so I had to heal it in levels, making sure nothing else was wrong. When Rayne had recovered, she examined the arrow, and found it not to be poisonous. Xoai would be okay.

"I'll run ahead and get the Chaperone, with Lilly. Just stay here, Heav. We've got this." Rayne said.

I nodded, trying to fight tears again. As soon as they had left, the frustration I had rose to the surface.

"You are SO stupid! I can't believe you would take an arrow for me!" I yelled, crying again. "You could've died, and that would've been on me!"

Xoai just smiled, and put his hand on my face.

"Yeah well imagine what my life would've been like if I let you die."

"Shut up. Just shut up." I said, crying some more.

"I'm alright now. Just hurts a little." He said, before sitting up. "Thanks for healing me."

I glared at him.

"I couldn't let you die either." I answered, wiping away the tears from my cheeks.

"I knew I wouldn't have." He answered, grinning again. "I'm a fourth level."

"It doesn't make you invincible!" I answered, with an angry tone. "Promise me you'll never do that again."

"I won't." He answered. "I'd die for you if it meant you could live. You know that."

I just stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because." he answered, shrugging, then wincing again.

"You're such an idiot." I mumbled, casting Cure, and then a low level Heal again. I heard the tapping of shoes on the cave's floor, and I knew that the girls had come back with the Chaperone.

"Are you alright? Both of you?" She said, and turning around, I realized it was Sister Serena.

"Yes. He'll be alright. We'll need to get back." I said, as Rayne held up the Apple of Archer.

"That's fine. I have a warp straight to the Payon Castle's infirmary." she said, sweetly. She pulled out a blue gem and created the warp. I somehow managed to get Xoai through with much help from Rayne and Lilly.

Once there, we were told that he would be fine, and that we had to return to the Dining hall for a meal.

"So. What exactly happened there, Heav?" Rayne said, smirking. My face turned an awful shade of red, and I just shook my head.

"Please, tell us!" Lilly urged. I shook my head again, picking at the bread we had on our plates for supper.

"He told me he'd die for me. He said I knew it, and maybe I did. He didn't give a reason. I think it's…weird." I answered. Rayne and Lilly looked at each other, grinning.

"You are lucky then, aren't you?" Lilly exclaimed, laughing a little.

"No, not really." I insisted.

"You're and idiot to say otherwise." Rayne said, joining her sister in light laughter.

"Fine. Maybe I am an idiot then." I said, crossing my arms.

"No. You're not. Trust us." Lilly stated. I nodded.

"Fine." I answered calmly.

I sat there, letting my mind dwell on it. He was leaving before I could, and I never thought anything would become of it. All of us, Rayne, Lilly, Xoai and I, we'd been together through everything for a year now. It was hard to imagine training when Arwin left, the elder voice of our class, but if I let myself believe in anything…. What would happen then? My mind strayed again to the floor of Payon caves, covered in so many bones of our enemies. What would…happen then?


	7. Chapter Six: Life and Death

**Chapter 6: Life and Death**

"Today, we gather to not only accept everyone into a brand new year, but to congratulate the new crop of Fifth Years that will be changing jobs. We have faced many trials together, and have proven our skills. Now, we will face tougher foes together, and hone new skills unimagined by you previously. They will be the ones that look upon the sky and tell you that, with practice, you can reach it. They will use their skills to aid in every way, as they develop them. I'd like to congratulate each personally." Father Byron said. He coughed a little, before walking amongst the new Fifth-Years and blessing each one. He read their names aloud from scrolls, and smiled and spoke to each one in turn.

"Those who wish to travel as Monks will now leave and complete their Pilgrimage, taking their Fifth Year in the Temple out in Prontera Wood. Be assured that you will be dearly missed here, and we…everyone appreciates your devotion to God, and the training you have accomplished here in Prontera Church." A whole group of Acolytes jumped up and cheered, before running down through the Pews and outside. There was a guide to lead them through the Wood, as this was the day they had been waiting for. The rest of them stayed, grinning as big as it gets. I saw Xoai, and waved at him, and he waved back.

"The rest of you, you will endure a test set forth by the church. It will challenge your very soul, and only those who walk with God and keep their hearts full of light will pass. The rest will be turned away from our establishment. In the darkness, you will see and hear things that will tempt you to the darkest of ways, and your goal will be to shed your light, and make it through to the other side of the darkness. Stay strong, and keep moving. We, even God, have faith in you." Father Byron announced. He motioned for a male Chaperone I had never seen before to lead them to the basement of the Church.

Through all of the joy, however, Father Byron turned to us, the remaining acolytes, with a solemn stare.

"A News which I did not intend to ever have to share…I must share it today with you, my children." He said.

"There is a great…darkness…in the west of the Magic City Geffen. It has destroyed a royal castle that also kept prisoners, also had a magnificent church, also had a graveyard. It was a city in itself, until the greed that the Royal Family allowed take control of them grew. It grew into wrath, that stung everything in the levels of the prison, taking innocent people from their miniature city and torturing them beneath the castle, and leaving them stranded in the sewers thereafter. This city was once the Great City of Glast Heim, and now, their dark spirits have destroyed it. A Demon that calls itself the "Dark Lord" has been planning a hostile attack on Geffen for some time now. The Royal Guard needed priests to rid the undead roaming Glast Heim, and our recent graduate, Arwin Starcielle boldly accepted that challenge." Father Byron started his speech, and then paused, looking skyward.

"… It has come today to my attention that in the line of duty, Arwin and many other Priests and Priestesses was taken by the Dark Lord. The reports of the Royal Guard pronounce them Missing, and so far, not even the Thief Guild leaders can find a trace."

The room was hushed, as I bit back tears. Arwin was taken? How could that possibly happen? She was the strongest in her Class… she was the bravest, and she was defending the country from which she hailed, Great Geffen…

"Students, and Chaperones alike, please raise a prayer to her spirit, to their spirits, all who lost their way, their lives…defending Rune-Midgard today." Father Byron continued. The choir began it's requiem, as he lead us in a prayer we would not soon forget. Tears stung behind my eyes, realizing the very power of the darkness surrounding us. This was my path, too. How would I ever live up to it? Would fear consume me? I wanted to be brave…I needed to prove myself to my Parents. Would I lay there in death's grasp if I were to defend Geffen?

The singing stopped, and I stopped holding back tears for Arwin. So many around us were crying, especially those who she had tutored. Soon enough, Chaperones would lead us back to the dorms, saying prayers with us in the common rooms. I couldn't sleep, however. I just stared out of my window, until Lilly and Rayne were snoozing.

The night was beautiful, and I thought it might have been Arwin's doing. She would change the world, even in death. Thinking that, I smiled. Perhaps it was best for her to be away from the pain of living on earth. I wondered if she had ever gotten a chance to fall in or out of love, or if she may have wanted a family. Maybe she wanted to be a High Priestess. Only God knew, as he sat with her tonight.

Suddenly, I was distracted when a small pebble hit the glass of my window. I stared at first, thinking I was seeing things. My mind had been tricking me all night. But, another pebble hit the glass of my window, and I was compelled to open it and examine the ground below.

"Hey! Heav!" a familiar voice spoke, in a softer voice. I knew immediately who it was.

"Xoai?" I answered, questioningly.

"Yeah. Teleport down here, would you?" he answered. I laughed, and nodded.

"I'm not allowed." I answered.

"Well. What they don't know won't hurt them." He urged.

"Alright. Fine. TELEPORT." I said, enveloping myself in a soft blue light. I landed seven floors down on the grass outside of the Girl's dormitory wing.

"Hello!" I exclaimed when I landed. Xoai stepped out of the bushes, and lit up a Ruwatch skill. I blue holy light softly lit our faces. He had passed his job change, and his new uniform suited him. He was wearing a white robe trimmed with red and gold. He looked handsome.

"Well. I wanted to tell you, I heard the news. And I'm sorry. I kinda wish I knew her better, but she was harsh towards us guys, while she was here." he said.

"My head was spinning all day. Obviously, I couldn't get to sleep." I answered. He took my hand as I started to walk away.

"Hey don't leave. I wanted to show you a place I discovered. It's not that late, just an hour past curfew. I just have to make a warp away from the church so it doesn't wake anyone up." he said.

"A warp?" I questioned.

"Yeah it's far away. I stumbled upon it somehow. I think I was picturing it after I heard a Merchant's story. He called it the Yggdrasil. It's supposed to be a life tree, that links the dead with the living, and so on. I kinda thought it'd be like…a tree full of water and flowers. And I actually warped there." he explained. I nodded.

"I heard a rumor about it too. Nobody has quite figured out if it's real or not. Are you sure it's Yggdrasil?" I asked.

"No. But it's near Umbala, that trade city. The other side is filled with darkness though. I didn't stay long, I warped home after I got through the tree. That was the day I was late to prayer, and got in a good amount of trouble. I was out until after they started. When I woke up, they revoked me dessert for three weeks. I suppose I could've gotten into worse trouble, but man. I missed the ice cream after awhile." he answered. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You could buy an ice cream practically anywhere." I said.

"Yeah but I don't really have a lot of zeny…" he said, laughing a little.

"Me either. So. Yggdrasil?" I asked. We had wandered into the now-empty merchant's quarters of the city, and the church was far north of us.

"Yeah. Let me make the warp." he answered, pulling out a blue gem, and going through that process. I saw the small column of holy light surround me, and felt the familiar warping sensation.

We landed in a place so beautiful and full of life that I was almost breathless upon soaking in the sights. Xoai took my hand, and held on to it for a moment. I watched as plants seemed to dance in the fresh air, and around water that flowed crystal clear. I looked up and only saw a forest of brilliant, beautiful flowers. Xoai walked with me for a bit, not saying a word. I knew he was grinning, he knew it had won me over. He stopped at a most magnificent waterfall surrounded by plants blooming with flowers, much like the magical one he had picked for me.

"This is amazing…" I whispered. Xoai nodded, taking hold of my other hand. He stood facing me, and I felt my face start to glow, the way it usually did when he was too close.

"I know. I figured it was the only place good enough to bring you." He said, sweetly. I looked sideways at the waterfall.

"I'm sure you didn't have to." I commented, shyly.

"I did. I have something to say, anyway." He said. He looked at the waterfall as I did. "I'm not sure how to say it. That's all."

"Well. I'm all ears." I answered. I looked at him, and noticed he looked nervous.

"Well. I…" He started, taking both of my hands again. "I like you. Have for a long time now."

"Is that all?" I answered, with a small laugh. He looked at me nervously again, so I smiled. "I like you too. Since First year."

His shoulders dropped, and he looked less nervous.

"Then I suppose you don't care if I…" he started saying, before leaning in close to me. My face flushed a deep red, but I just waited, as his lips pressed to mine in a sweet kiss. He leaned back after a second or so, and I shook my head.

"N-no. Not at all." I answered, unable to hold back a small laugh. I leaned in and kissed him back, something I never would've done before. It almost felt like a spark, like a lock had clicked into place. All of a sudden, the need to prove myself to anyone evaporated. I knew I would get through this. There was no doubt in my mind.

"It's getting late. We'll miss first bell." I stated.

"Just dream through it." Xoai said, with a smile.

"If that's possible, sure." I answered.

We walked together and talked about things as they were. His plans for the end of semester two, and what I should work on to get high marks on the final. We talked about personal things, like our parents and what life was like growing up.

I was lost then, lost in the moments we had together. I knew, deep in my heart, that those moments wouldn't last forever…


	8. Chapter Seven: Departure

**Chapter 7: Departure**

"I'll be right down the road. I've got a job as apprentice healer in the Royal Infirmary at the castle." Xoai stated. I saw in his face that he wasn't happy.

"And I'll be doing the summer chore work, and I'll see you each day in the marketplace. I'm not worried." I answered, holding on to his hand. We were walking in the lanes around the church, past some residential cottages on the outskirts of the city. It was the day of the Departure Ceremony, and a day after my Third Year was completed. I couldn't believe it.

"Right now, I just want to stay close to you. I want to be able to warp you anywhere, on the weekends. I just don't quite want to leave." He explained. I stopped and put my head on his shoulder, adjusting the collar of his white Priest's robe, admiring the up-close view of the gold stitching as trim.

"Soon we'll be together almost a year. I think if you need to get a job that makes you happy, you should. There is no reason not to." I said, tracing the side of his face with my finger.

"Well, there's you. And the summer card game war Rayne holds with your class. She always wins, anyway. And then watching the novices train on the Pronteran greens, trying to figure out what they'll grow up to be. But mostly you. I love you." he said, bending down for a kiss.

"If you must." I answered, laughing. "I appreciate it, that is for sure. The Departure Ceremonies are so sad with certain people. The ones that go to far away places, and some that never look back. Our Schooling isn't so difficult or harsh. Then again, I've never taken the Final Exam for acolytes."

"It's nothing for those lead by God. Trust me." Xoai answered, swinging our arms back and forth. We were now in the field east of Prontera, and there were flowers in bloom on the trees, as spring finished it's work, and summer began.

"We should head back. You have an award to accept." I noted. He nodded in agreement.

"You're right. We'll walk." He said, smiling at me.

The walk didn't seem as enjoyable getting back, but to me it was important nonetheless. Outside of the church, the recent Priest Graduates were welcoming in the Monks who had traveled back to accept awards, and recognition for their hard work and training. I spotted Lilly and Rayne right away, sitting on the lawn reading their scrolls.

"Aw hey, look it's the lovebirds." Rayne said, as we approached them.

"Yeah yeah." Xoai answered. "So, this Ceremony. I can't believe today's finally here."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Don't rub it in." Rayne said. Lilly laughed, resulting in a glare from her sister.

"You've only got a few years to go. It can't be that bad." Xoai answered.

We all sat down for lunch, and watched as the sun moved and then eventually sank beneath the horizon, leaving the sky summery orange. It was time to attend the Ceremony, under the stars in the Courtyard. Xoai had to leave in order to be in the right place at the right time for the event, but Rayne, Lilly and I took our seats with our class.

"We are together again today," began Father Byron in a strong tone. He looked rather old these days, with barely a hair on his head, a long white beard, and wrinkles upon every inch of his face. "…To celebrate and congratulate the work of these fine young Priests. Their final year here at the church has proved to be of much use. They are ready now to explore the world, and find their place with God's help." There was a chorus of "Amen" throughout the room then, as Father Byron looked skywards and raised his arms.

"God, take these children into your arms and guide them with your light!" He bellowed, followed by an echo of it in song by the ensemble.

"Remind them that they are not alone in this world, and all that lies ahead is destiny!" He lowered his arms, and looked down at the huge bible on his Altar. Looking through small glasses, he read aloud the names from a piece of parchment lying inside the book. Each stepped out in turn, and was blessed by Holy Water. Each was then given a rosary, and they recited a prayer. It was nice, to see so many graduating. Then again, it hurt my heart a little.

"This concludes the formal part of this Celebration! The Merchant and Culinary Guild have provided excellent food and refreshment for all attending tonight." Father Byron announced, instantly slipping away from the Altar and into the party. At first, I walked slowly, as Rayne dragged Lilly into the crowd. There was so much time between now and dawn, and I was hoping I didn't have to spend it there. I walked a bit, wondering to myself. I wondered why it took so many years to train, and why it wasn't me graduating. I wondered if Xoai would really stay in Prontera for so long, and what would happen if he did? I tried not to think of the issues that plagued our planet day by day, and I just smiled. There was no use in over thinking, anyway.

Soon enough, I heard to sound of shoes falling over the cobblestones of the Pronteran street. I turned, and saw that Xoai had indeed come to find me.

"No party for you, either?" he asked, jokingly.

"Not at all." I answered, with a grin. We shared a kiss for a moment, before he looked up at the sky.

"I can't believe I get to leave. I've been waiting for this day for so long." he said, and I could tell he was really happy. Who wouldn't be?

It was dark now, and the stars glimmered serenely, reflecting off of the windows around us. I hadn't realized how beautiful our small, familiar city could be. I held on to Xoai's hand, as we walked in silence. Eventually, I couldn't keep from speaking.

"You…you aren't planning on leaving, if the job doesn't work out, are you?" I asked, hanging onto his hand. Xoai smiled, and kissed the back of my hand.

"I wouldn't, I said I wouldn't. Don't worry so much." He answered, calmly. We stopped walking, and I leaned against him.

"Okay." I answered. I smiled, feeling the same worry as a moment ago. I had years to go. He could just leave whenever he wanted. I wondered if he would. I didn't quite know.

"I want to take you somewhere we can really see the stars." Xoai interjected.

"So let's go." I answered, with a smile. "Alright. It's somewhere I've never taken you, but it's special to me. My mom grew up there…" He started to explain.

"Kunlun?" I asked, grinning.

"Yeah. So, I'll make the warp." He said, pulling out a blue gem. I hadn't been there before, and I knew his parents didn't live there at this point. He didn't speak about them much, but I knew there was probably a good reason for it. Maybe even the same reasons I didn't think of my parents as often as I should have.

I stepped through the warp, used to the falling feeling one gets while warping. I stepped out into a scene like a park, with ornate green benches next to pretty streetlights. There were rock sculptures all around, and the most exotic looking flowers. Xoai took my hand and brought me to the front of the benches.

"Are we flying?" I whispered in awe, looking down and seeing clouds below us.

"Not quite, but as close as it gets." Xoai said. He took my hand and lead me to a particular rock formation, that appeared as an arch above us. He stood underneath it, and pulled me beside him. The lamps all around us flickered like fire, dancing off of the rock walls.

"I know this might seem soon…" he started, fumbling around in his bag. "But…I…I'm not so sure what to say…"

I stared at him, wondering what on earth he was talking about. He pulled from his bag a tiny box wrapped in black paper with a white ribbon.

"I know you're not sixteen yet. But that day is only a few months away. And beyond that, we have years." He said, coughing and shifting his feet nervously, "And I know you've never seen the world, or gotten a job, or even finished the academy yet. But I think I need to say this now."

"Then say it." I whispered, suddenly feeling cold as I stared at him. He fell to one knee in front of me, and opened up the little box. Inside was a shining diamond ring on a gold band.

"Will…you…marry me, Heav?" He asked, face turning a ruby shade of red. I couldn't speak for a second. It was soon, and he hadn't actually seemed that interested, that committed. He never expressed himself like this before, with anyone.

"Listen…I, I really have no idea how to say it, but I've tried to show you. I love you. I always have. I always will." he said, sighing, the shade of red on his face deepening. I smiled, and kneeled down with him. There should have been so much to think about, so much to plan. What about my life? I knew I wasn't afraid of this level of commitment, and I knew I wouldn't be a Cleric, I would be free to marry. Somehow, when I looked at him, I knew. If I turned away now, or requested some time, he would leave. If he left, he took away all the love I had ever felt, and I knew right then and there, that I could not let that come to play. I couldn't let that happen, when so much of the world was at war, with themselves, their religions…their spouses….

I smiled, tears pouring happily out of my eyes.

"Yes I will." I answered in a whisper. A wave of relief seemed to crash over him, as he took the ring out of the box, and slipped it on to my finger. It shined beautifully as I looked at it for a second, before throwing my arms around him and kissing him.

"Thank God…" I heard him mumble, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What did you expect me to say? I love you too, more than anything." I answered.

"I was afraid you'd say you were too young for that. I just wanted to assure you, I wasn't going anywhere. Not without you. Never." He explained. All the worry left me instantly, and I held on to the truth in his words like there was nothing tangible left in this life.


	9. Chapter Eight: Goodbyes

**Chapter 8: Good Byes**

Lilly and Rayne were sitting together in silence, about an inch apart. Despite the fact that today was the very last day either of them would be Acolytes, there was an uncertain sorrow lingering in our room. We had already been through the Ceremony, and Rayne…she was up here to pack her things and make the pilgrimage to the temple in the woods. I knew I couldn't stand the silence. I was the first one that had to take my test, and I couldn't do it without telling Rayne goodbye.

"Rayne." I whispered, sitting next to her. She took my hand, as she did her sister's. It was the first time I had ever seen her cry.

"I never thought it would be this hard to leave." She answered, scrubbing the tears off of her cheeks. "I always thought, because I was older, that I would be stronger than this."

"Ray, you don't always have to be. It's alright. Think of it this way, you'll be a hero. There will be nothing that can stop you. Nothing." Lilly said, laying her head on Rayne's shoulder. Rayne stood up then, and took a deep breath, before putting her knapsack over her shoulder.

"Heav. I'll Never forget you. I'll see you when I see you. Graduation, if I do well enough get chosen." She said, hugging me quickly.

"Nor will I forget you. I will see you, even if it has to be my wedding day." I answered. Rayne smiled, and nodded.

"Best of luck to you, with that." She said. She then turned to Lilly and took another deep breath.

"Lil. You'll pass. There is no other choice. Make Mom and Dad Proud." She said, turning away.

"You too. I'll miss you, Sis." Lilly answered, in a small voice. Rayne waved, and silently left the room, without turning back.

I stared after her, feeling proud of her. In about a week, she'd be able to pass her test. She's be much stronger than she was right now.

"We can go down and do our test." I answered, after a long silence. Lilly stood up, and nodded.

"There's no use waiting up here." she said, letting out a sigh. She, too, left without a sound, and I was left to think about it all. I walked over to the mirror, and adjusted my circlet. Today was the day. Finally. I was slightly nervous, for I knew the test was one of courage, one that could bring a High Priest to tears before all was said and done. They assured us all of pure heart and pure faith would make it, without question.

At this point, I was waiting right at the registration desk without even realizing it, thoughts consuming me.

"Heaven Steele, Yeah?" Said the Sister Serena as she sat at the desk, checking her papers, as I handed her my exam card. She stamped it and handed it back. There was only two spaces left, 5th year mid-term and Final Exam.

"Just walk right in, Father Byron will need to speak to you before you take the Exam." She said, with a kind smile. She laid her hand over mine, as it gripped the edge of her desk.

"You will pass. I can feel it." She whispered kindly, blue eyes glimmering with nostalgic tears. I smiled, and began walking towards the doors to my future.

"Ah, Miss Steele." Father Byron stated, in that deep booming voice I had grown so used to hearing. "This day has finally arrived."

He looked old now, balding worse than I remembered, and wrinkles carved deep into his face. His eyes still shone with absolute Faith and understanding.

"I just want first to congratulate you on getting here. And Secondly, I wanted to make sure you understand what you are about to face."

I nodded, answering quietly.

"Yes. I read the outline in class…" I said, unsure.

"But do you really understand? What lies ahead will challenge you to your very soul. You must call upon God to guide you. There is a darkness down there that only those of pure faith can understand and abolish…" He paused, looking up at me, as I looked down at my folded hands. At the Diamond Ring on my left hand.

"I understand." I answered, looking up. There was a determined fire I felt in my soul. I had to pass this test, and somehow I knew I would.

"Alright. Go on now to the basement and speak with Father Peter." Father Byron said, with a small smile. He nodded, and handed me a Rosary.

"Go with God." he said, as I wrapped it around my wrist. I smiled, before turning to walk through the door.

The test room was eerie, and I felt a chill of supernatural wind. There were undead here, lurking in the corners.

I heard hungry grumbles and gargles as the zombies spilled forth out of their hiding spaces. I smelled them, gasping first, stumbling, and then remembering my training, disposed of them, one after the other. I stopped over their bodies, and said my prayer, allowing them to disappear into God's hands. So far, not so terrible. A door creaked open on the other end of the test room, and I walked to it swiftly.

A worse chill traveled down my spine in this room. I felt fear crawling in, gripping my mind. I could hear nothing, could see even less. Suddenly, an apparition stopped me in my tracks. Towering above me, Dark Illusion glowered down, laughing.

"Join me, puny Human!" It bellowed, as I backed up. "And I will give you riches beyond your wildest dreams. You and I, we would own this insignificant planet!" It said, laughing evilly.

"BE GONE!" I shouted, "I will NEVER follow you!"

My voice quavered slightly, and Dark Illusion laughed.

"One day you'll see, Human. When I crush your insignificant bones, that you should've taken this deal…"

"BE GONE!" I screamed, holding up my rosary. With a chilling laugh, it retreated into the darkness.

I kept walking, breathing slowly, casting a spell of Ruwatch around me.

In the dim light, another towering Demon confronted me. It's piercing gaze caught me, and it hissed. The horns on it's head glittered as if covered with fresh blood. It's rotting body sizzling with burns, as though it had been hit with holy water. It was the Dark Lord.

"Death is not the end. I can make you live forever, Human…" it said chillingly, holding out a skeletal hand.

"NO." I answered, holding out the Rosary, almost tossing it at the Demon.

"Ah, what a gift I could give, you would never die…you could walk on forever…my minion!" the Dark Lord pressed, laughing.

"NEVER!" I shouted, shaking my head.

"INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN BRAT! YOU WILL BE MY UNDEAD MINION!" It roared, a dark spell gathering in it's left hand.

"BE GONE FROM THIS PLANE!" I shouted, "BY GOD'S LIGHT!"

Dark Lord let out a roar of pain, and it's bones were scarred black as if a spell had hit him.

"So be it, Human. See how much death really hurts…." It threatened, before fading back into the darkness.

I was shaking now, praying the demons were just apparitions, and not the real thing. Wishing the door on the end would open and let me out of this Hell.

Up ahead, I heard the sound of hard footsteps crashing to the earth, and the sound of an awful exhale. I saw the light of my spell reflect off of giant black goat horns. My breath caught in my throat as I realized what exactly cast down such an ungodly shadow…Lord Baphomet.

"So, riches and eternal life not for you?" It questioned, without moving it's mouth to speak. It's voice was everywhere around me.

"Then I will take the life of your friends, your family…your fiancée." it said, glowering, "Unless you join my ranks, filthy insignificant human!"

I trembled, closing my eyes to see the image of Xoai flash behind my eyes.

"NO. I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" I shouted, raising my rosary again.

"No? Then I will take your very life where you stand!" Baphomet shouted, suddenly rushing towards me.

"BE GONE!!!!!!" I shouted, letting fly a spell of Holy Light. A tear spilled down my face, as I waited for the inevitable. Moments passed, seeming like years, and I heard nothing, felt nothing. Warily, I opened my eyes that had been tightly shut.

The door had creaked open at the end of the tunnel. I had passed. I let out both tears and a sigh, gathered my faith, and walked through the door…

In front of me, standing in a straight line were stinking, rotting mummies. In the center stood one with it's arms crossed, staring straight at me.

"Foolish Human. You thought you could possibly defeat your demons?" It laughed, and laughed for several moments, and I noticed that the door on the other end of the tunnel had creaked open.

"GO, MINIONS! ATTAAAAACK!!!" The Leader Mummy shouted. Tired, undead groans ensued, as they slowly rushed towards me. I cast a quick spell of Ruwatch, and bolted--straight for the open door.

"FOOLS! GET HER! GET HER!!!!" the demon screamed, as they all hit each other in confusion. I was frightened, yet my feet moved swiftly over the marble steps and through the door, where I slammed the door closed behind me, collapsing to the floor in tears. Once the waves of fear finally left me, I rubbed my eyes on my sleeve, before standing again.

"Child." Came a voice, so familiar. It was Father Byron's, and I was never more glad to hear it.

"You have passed this test of Faith without looking back. Quite literally, you have closed the door on your fear, and are now eligible to become a Priestess for Our God." He said, as I turned to see him sitting at his desk. I opened my mouth to speak, but found no words.

"Worry not. They all say the same." he noted, with a smile. Go now, go sign your papers and change your job.

I rushed inside of the next room, where Lilly stood registering for the test.

"You made it?" She whispered in question. I saw a glint of happiness in her eyes, that had been vacant all morning.

"Yes." I whispered back, nodding.

"Miss Steele, to the next room, there is a uniform waiting for you, along with the papers you must return to me." Sister Serena said, not looking towards me as she stamped Lilly's exam card. I saw a triumphant smile cross her face as she busied herself with paperwork.

I could've jumped for joy as I watched, but instead I turned my attention to the next door over. I almost ran to it, and turned the handle. Sure enough, there was my uniform, hanging on a rack with others, name written in gold on a tag pinned to it. It was a deep emerald green dress, lined and trimmed with gold. The shoes that went with it were brown, but the stockings were a pale, iridescent green. I let the purple ribbons out of my hair, not realizing how long it had grown. Dark as it was, it laid nicely over my shoulders, and suited my new look well.

I adjusted my tiara and walked to the main entrance, where everyone was gathering for Father Byron's speech. I didn't see Lilly at all. It worried me, but I sat through the formalities, unable to enjoy them. We received our documentations, and were allowed to leave. Of course, I ran straight up to the room.

"I decided to stay, and write Rayne a letter." Lilly said, smiling as I burst through the door. She held up her scroll, and then tucked it back into it's corner with her Acolyte documentation. Her dress was very pretty, consisting of a light blue trimmed in gold, and white stockings. Her blue shoes lay unbuckled and on the floor.

"I'm so glad…" I exhaled, hand over my heart. "You worried me."

"I'm sorry, Heaven!" she exclaimed. I noticed she had cut her hair, and had some of it swept back, while the rest fell over her shoulders. She unfolded from the bed, and came over to face me.

"We passed this test. We've said our goodbyes. Let's just hope this last year…we accomplish it all." She said, smiling. I nodded, almost laughing.

"I know it will." I answered.


End file.
